


With your name on my wrist

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Jedi Reader, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has the name of their soulmate on their wrist, but being a Jedi, they cannot possibly have romantic relations. After Order 66 is carried out, they fear the worst when they look down at the name there, but find that it is still as vibrant as ever. With that in mind, they set out to find their soulmate, hoping that fate won't play cruel tricks on their heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With your name on my wrist

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmates are beautiful things, and I always love writing soulmate AU's. I hope all you cubs love this, and I'm sorry if there are any tense mistakes. It seems I have a terrible habit of switching between them constantly, so I apologize before hand.

The words have been printed on your skin in the most awful penmanship since you were a child. Occasionally you catch yourself looking at some of the other Younglings wrists, but none have any names, and you wonder how a world could be created in such a way that you’re born with a soulmate’s name on your wrist, but majority of these new children do not have one. To hide the shame that came with being a Jedi marked with a soulmate, you hide the name beneath robes and crossed arms.

The Jedi have taught you that these words could mean any number of things. Master Yoda praises the Force for working in mysterious ways, and that it had never been heard of that soulmates were nothing more than close friends. Jedi who had come before you with soulmates found out that they had no more connection with their soulmate than the names on the others wrist. More often than not, it’s told to you, they are merely platonic relationships; while that should ease your mind, it only makes you fear the day you meet your soulmate.

As a Padawan under Stass Allie, you are growing to become one of the fastest learners. The only other Padawan you have met that is as good as yourself is Obi-Wan Kenobi. While you have never met him face to face, you’ve known the name ever since you were able to read. It’s marred on your skin just like all other soul-marks, and the fear that everything you’ve learned might be for nothing is terrifying. The Jedi are your family now, they’re all you know and all you ever will know.

* * *

 

Meeting Obi-Wan is like crashing and burning. The two of you can’t think of a thing to say as you just stare at one another, wrists bare to the others eyes so that they may look upon the name and curse fate. You both are far too invested in the Jedi, and the pain that wells inside you as you realize this is what fate has handed you feels worse than the dreams of meeting him.

Your masters asked you to train together for the Trials, and while both of you were tentative, you agreed nonetheless. Now, staring at one another with barely any breathing space between your bodies, you know this is wrong. Jedi were not meant to love like fate intended, and this was yet another trial you would have to get past. Letting your sleeve cover your wrist again, you fight back tears as you pull out your saber.

“Well, come on then Kenobi…let’s get to training.”

* * *

 

The years between meeting Obi-Wan and him disappearing are gone faster than you can blink. Now, as you stare at what’s left of the Temple and its occupants, all you can feel is misery. All these lives, lost to a maniac who destroyed a dear friend. Anakin is more than this, and yet he is no longer Anakin. Seeing your old Master amongst the dead, you break, kneeling beside her and cradling her to your chest.

Jedi weren't supposed to show attachment, and right now it almost makes sense, the grief consuming you like a wildfire. You gave into it, because the Jedi were no more, and you can’t uphold a code that doesn’t exist. Sobbing, you clutch onto the only person who had ever cared for you, feeling as though you were falling to pieces. You didn’t dare look at your wrist, for fear that you would find it grey, tarnishing your skin for the rest of your life.

The image of all those Younglings, so full of life and promise, now dead in the same room they were supposed to be protected by, is awful. Your stomach twists at the sight, and you have to find a place to empty out the contents. You can still taste the metallic tang of blood hanging in the air, like it is pouring from your own mouth.

Wiping the back of your hand across your lips, you stare at the darkness outside. This world is no longer safe for you, and you have to find a way to get out of here before any more danger sets in. Rushing back to your ship, you go to one of the few planets you know will keep you safe from any danger if the Federation and their lackeys come looking for you. Your heart breaks at the thought of Obi-Wan being amongst the dead in the Temple, but you push away the sadness. You have to care for yourself now.

* * *

 

You spend the next year or so on a planet where no one knows your name or past. Each day, you find yourself looking down at your wrist, fearing it will have turned grey, but it still is a vibrant black. Allowing your fingers to trace over the name, you smile sadly to yourself. Life was unfair, and took and took until there was nothing left but a gaping hole where your heart should be.

The only good side to it was that Obi-Wan was still alive, and after another uneventful year on this planet, you decide that it’s time to look for him. Sitting in your ship, you use the Force to feel out the location, being wary of anything that seemed to radiate with the dark side of the Force. While that might be a good place to hide, under the enemy’s nose, it would also not be like Obi-Wan. It’s the brush of a finger against your temple, and the soft whisper of a planet’s name that has your eyes flying open, remembering your Master’s voice.

Starting up the ship, you punch in the planet’s name, biting down on your bottom lip as you begin your journey. It only made sense that he would go there of all places. No one would ever be looking for him there.

* * *

 

You stumble towards the small home hidden by the mountains. Your heart swells at seeing it, knowing he was in there, and you just needed to knock. Just as your hand comes down to do so, the door flies open, and Obi-Wan stands there, face sun tanned. His hair is longer, but the rest of him looks the same as when he was at the Temple.

“Y/N.”

You nod, throwing your arms around him and pressing your face into his neck. He’s crying, you realize as he shakes in your hold, but you can’t say that you’re any better, tears pushing past your eyes. With a shaky breath, you stand up and look at him closely, tracing your fingers over the cracks and dips of his face.

“You’ve grown older since I last saw you. It’s as though you’ve seen many things,” you tease, making him laugh. He brings your hand to his mouth, kissing your palm.

His beard scratches against your skin, but it doesn’t matter right now. Moving closer to him, you cup his face, the two of you staring at each other for a long time. Without a word, he draws you closer, lips meeting yours in a kiss that has you gripping at his shirt. You both cry then, fear washing away at the slight touch of the others skin against yours.

Pulling back slowly, you smile at him, wiping away the tears that were caught under his eyes and in his lashes. “I knew you weren’t dead. The few people I spoke to about you said that you were, but…but your name was still as vibrant as the day I was born. Stars, I was terrified that you might…you’re okay though, and that’s what matters,” you ramble, kissing his nose.

Obi-Wan returns the smile, pulling you close and burying his face in your shoulder. “I worried about you every day we were apart, but now it’s all okay. We’re together, and that’s all that matters. We’ll be alright, I swear it.”


End file.
